There's still a chance
by dummyandi
Summary: A different version of the "Sadie Hawkins" episode with continuation. (Brittana story) - I know it's too short,but next part will be tomorrow,and longer. promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Different version of the episode "Sadie Hawkins" + continuation**

"Hey Mercedes,who are you bringing to the Sadie Hawkins?" Unique rolled eyes: "Gosh Brittany,how many times do I have to tell u..Call me Unique."  
"Even I don't agree with changing your name,okay. But you didn't answer me." - "Well,I think I'll just go by my own..I'm not really into dating. And you?"  
- "I think it's little obvious that I'm taking.. Santana!" - Unique is little bit shocked by the answer:"Santana? I thought it's over between you two."  
- "No! I mean,yes. She's right there!" Britt pointed at the brown-eyed latina standing on the end of hallway. "I gotta go." she went straight to the latina.  
"Britt!" - "Hey,San. What are u doing here? I mean,I'm glad that you're here.. just,what are u doing here."  
Santana smiled:"Tina called me to help her with the Sadie Hawkins. Is it okay with you..?" - "Yes! It's totally okay!"  
*tweet,tweet* -Santana looked at her phone :" "Choir room. Seriously Lopez,get in here NOW." - Thanks Tina,I've missed you too. Look Britt,I have to get in there. But we can meet later..maybe,coffee?" Latina gently touched her hand  
- "Yeah,coffee would be great." Santana smiles and walks away.  
In that little moment Brittany remembered THOSE times. With Santana. How it felt when she was touching her.. when she kissed her.

-Brittany's POV (in her house)-  
_What am I supposed to do now? I haven't told her tham I am dating Sam,yet. But when she touched me.. no! I can't think of this._ _I have a boyfriend now,and I will go on SH with him_.  
Britt heard phone's ring. She grabbed her bag,opened it and puts out her phone. "Hey Britt,u free on 2night? Breadstix-9p.m. I'll be waiting."  
After she read the message,she texts her back:"I'll be there. You'll recognize me by my blond hair!"  
When she got a quick answer,she couldn't help but smile. She kept reading it over and over again. :"And those beautiful blue eyes. So excited to see them again. xo"

**I know it's not very good,it's my first fanfic.. thanks for reading,and please send me your review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-That evening in Breadstix-**

When Brittany entered the restaurant,she was looking all over the room till her eyes stopped on that beautiful girl with red dress. "Wow. I mean.. just wow." - Santana giggled: "Hi to you,too." The blonde gave her little shy smile.

After an hour of laughing and telling stories,Santana asked her: 'So,Britt. Who are u bringing to the SH..?" Brittany was a bit afraid  
that she will ask her about this,but she couldn't just look at her and do not answer. "I'm don't know yet."  
_Why did I say that? I know who I'm going with.. but,I haven't asked Sam yet so,it's not really lying.._  
"And you?" - "I..didn't ask anybody. And with all that stuff I have to help with,I don't really feel into bringing a date.. But u'know maybe  
if u will not find a person to go with,I can.. make you a company.." - "Yeah.. maybe." They shared a smile.

Sam was just going to the Breadstix,but something made him stop his way. He looked through the window and he couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Santana..?" he whispered. _Santana's back? And what is she doing with Britt? I can't believe this is happening.._ his thoughts are moving in his head.  
Thoughts like: _Is she secrectly seeing her..? I should've known they're not over._

"I have to go home.. Mom's waiting for me. San,I had a great time with you.. maybe we will repeat,sometime?"  
-"Sure thing,Britt-Britt." Santana reached to the Blonde and gently placed lips on her cheek. Brittany smiled and went home.

**-Brittany's POV-**

_I've missed her so much. Her smile,and her sweet odour. This Sadie Hawkins is the best thing ever._  
*ring-ring* She picked up the phone. -"Brittany,hi. Listen,can we talk tomorrow after school?" She didn't understand what is going on,but Sam  
didn't sound very happy. - "Umm.. Yeah,sure." - "Okay,bye."  
_Oh gosh,I totally forget about Sam. What am I going to do now?_

__**Hey guys,sorry that it's short.. I promised u new Chapter but I didn't have a time for it so here is the short one.. I'll try longer tomorrow. Hope u like it**


End file.
